


Birthday gift

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Homophobia (mentioned), I'm too lazy to tag all the kids, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, not graphic though, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: There weren’t many people Harley had wanted to invite to his birthday party. He didn’t really feel at home in Rose Hill anyways and the kids there who didn’t actively hate gay people would rather not risk being seen with him. Therefor he didn’t have that many friends, most of them he met through Tony.So he was thankful when Tony offered to rent out a trampoline park for two days for him, his sister and their friends.





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> honestly...not my fave....
> 
> but uhh whatever 
> 
> i need something to post and i wrote this so here you go

There weren’t many people Harley had wanted to invite to his birthday party. He didn’t really feel at home in Rose Hill anyways and the kids there who didn’t actively hate gay people would rather not risk being seen with him. Therefor he didn’t have that many friends, most of them he met through Tony. 

So he was thankful when Tony offered to rent out a trampoline park for two days for him, his sister and their friends. He’d always wanted to go to one and being able to actually stay overnight at one with people he genuinely liked to be with counted as a fulfilled childhood dream for sure. In the end, it was a pretty big group. 

  
Kamala and Riri arrived early, the two older Barton kids and Cassie joining them only five minutes later. Peter, Ned, MJ, Betty and Miles all arrived together and Shuri flew in all the way from Wakanda. He was happy to see all his friends in one place again, things like that didn’t happen all too often. 

After a few rounds of jumping around the cake was cut and eaten ( _ demolished _ ) and gifts were handed out. Abby, Cassie, Lila, Kamala, Riri and Miles all teamed up and somehow sparked a trampoline park competition against Harley, Peter, Ned, MJ, Betty and Shuri. It was six vs. six, older vs. younger with Peter going against Miles to make it fair and Kamala and Cassie not being permitted to use their powers. 

At the end of it everyone was exhausted, but they all sat together once again to eat dinner. It was mostly so the enhanced people wouldn’t forget to eat and then pass out, but even the non-enhanced teenagers ate quite a bit of food. 

Everyone dragged around their sleeping bags, pillows and blankets for a while until they all found the perfect spot and settled down. Only Harley himself and the two spider-people weren’t completely exhausted, though Miles quickly fell asleep when he noticed that his friends had done the same. 

Harley was about to try and do the same when he felt someone poke him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Peter, trying to figure out if the other boy was just bored or if he actually wanted to do something. When all he got in response was a smirk and Peter standing up and walking away, he rolled his eyes and followed him out the room. 

There weren’t many lights on in the middle of the night, so Peter took his hand and led him through the corridors. 

It was ridiculous how much his heart was beating from Peter just holding his hand. Their fingers weren’t even intertwined for fucks sake, but even when he tried to make his heart calm the hell down nothing changed so he gave up and walked a little faster until he was walking next to the other boy, shoulders brushing slightly. 

He was pretty sure that Peter could hear is erratic heartbeat and could feel how is hand was sweating a little but stayed quiet and kept walking. Not like mentioning it would help the situation at all. 

They ended up in a room they’d been in only once that afternoon, now lit up by bright and differently coloured neon lights, giving the whole room a different look. Peter just tugged him closer and move forward, walking to the row of black and red rolls, hanging from the ceiling each by two ropes, swinging around dangerously as Peter hopped on them before sitting down on one in the middle. 

Confused, Harley followed and sat down facing Peter, raising an eyebrow at him as a way to say ‘ok? why are we here’. Peter, once again, smirked at him and started swinging his roll towards him until he could hook his legs around the roll Harley was sitting on.

Now that they were sitting even closer together Harley noticed the slight nervousness Peter was trying to hide and decided to speak up. “So..what’s up? Not that I don’t enjoy hanging out around here but is there a reason we’re sitting here along?” he asked calmly, but curiously. 

“Uh...yeah.” Peter answered, voice rough. He cleared his throat once before continuing. “I forgot to give you one of your birthday gifts.” he explained. 

“Ok? You already gave me some gifts though?” Harley questioned.

  
“Yeah, but this one is more important.” Peter insisted, shifting slightly so they were even closer and more secure. 

“O..kay. Go on then.” he said, noticing Peter’s weird behaviour but not knowing what to make of it. 

He didn’t even have time to react to the way Peter leaned forward before he had captured his lips in a kiss. Harley froze for a second, completely shocked until a part of his brain yelled at him to  _ move _ and he relaxed again, eyes closing and kissing back softly.

A few seconds later Peter pulled back a bit. “Did you like your gift?” he whispered. 

“Yes.” Harley answered, leaning forward and kissing the boy in front of him again and again and again.

(Until they both fell from the rolls and into the pit of grey plastic balls.) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my little sister was jumping on a trampoline and i was like 'huh'
> 
> i don't know what the fuck those rolls are called but if anyone knows please tell me  
its not like i have a trampoline park around   
also english isn't my first language


End file.
